The dark knight's Collide
by 17lakect
Summary: People I made this story because I want this to be a big hit i hope you enjoy this story.


Before we get started I want you guy's to know that this can be the greatest batman story ever, what I'm saying is if you find this story great about dark knight's batman and joker going to the DCAU I want you to report this story to Christopher Nolen and tell him the latter I wrote:

Dear, Christopher Nolen I wrote this story because not only to make a crossover between 2 batman's, but to make this a hit. If you like this story then make a choice about making this story into a movie, if you want to know how to talk to us my email address is christianlakes or you can talk to cristylake in Facebook and tell me what your answer is, after you read this think about what happens if you make this into a movie. It can make a bigger hit and people wants to see 2 batman's saving the world. We'll think of something out with the casting and animation. Thank you. P.S I love the dark knight movie's you directed. P.S.S you have my right's to make this story into a movie.

So it start's in the dark knight universe as we see the batman dropping off Lau to the police station, but the magical weather storm's at Gotham and the lighting stroke at the batman and disappeared.

Day 1:

In the DCAU the storm appears for a few minutes then the batman appears from the lightning in Gotham city, as he wonders where he is but the alarm goes off somewhere in the town so he glide's at the bank and find's the robber's stealing money, but thankfully his training with ra's al ghul he manuge's to take criminal's down for half a minute before, but before he take out the last one batman (Animated) and batgirl appears and glare's at this batman (Dark knight). When he took out the criminal's he went outside to find the 2 bats.

Batman (Animated): Who are you?

Batman (Dark knight): That's what I was about to ask you, If you're trying to help stay out of my way I don't need help from a copycat.

Batman (Animated): I won't ask twice!

Batman (Dark knight): And I don't want to take you out like those bank robber's!

Batman (Animated): I won't let you leave until you tell me who are you really.

Then we have the 3 starting to fight as 2 batman's are blocking attack's from each other until batgirl help's out with didn't help because batman (Dark knight) blocked the attack and throw's her at batman (Animated) injuring them.

Batman (Dark knight): Don't let me find you with your costumes again, or I'll do a lot worst.

Then he uses the grapple to climb up the building to find any more clues to what is going on. He tries to get back to where he think's where his base Is at, but wasn't there. So he suspects the something's wrong with the city. He uses his grapple to reach to another rooftop and even went back to Wayne minor to find that it's rebuild (What he thinks actually) but when he sees the batmobile unlike his and follow's it to find that his cave is different than usual. He then hides in the shadow's to hear the conversation.

Batgirl: Whoever that copycat was he's better than us.

Bruce Wayne (Animated): (Taking off his mask) Something tells me he either work's with ra's al ghul or he is a clone.

Batman (Dark knight): (Thinking inside) Ra's al ghul? But he's dead.

Alfred: Well mister Bruce, you can talk to Talia and ask her if he's working with ra's al ghul, I can make a phone call if you like.

Batman (Dark knight): And who is this Talia? And also-

Bruce Wayne (Dark knight): I'm Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne (Animated): What?

Bruce Wayne (Dark knight): And I heard you said I might be working for Ra's al ghul, but he's dead I watched him die.

So everyone is amazed of 2 Bruce Wayne's around and they talked about the other Bruce Wayne of how he got here then they thought the magic is happening, So Batman (Animated) Call's for J'onn to pick them up and then we cut to the watchtower.

Superman: Who's is he?

Batman (Animated): Me, from another world.

Batman (Dark knight): Who is he?

Batman (Animated): So you don't have other superheroes at your world?

Batman (Dark knight): No.

So we then cut to doctor fate, we asked him what was going on and we figure out why he was here.

Doctor fate: The magical storm has been summoned, the energy from the lightning will kill both of our world's if you stay here for a week, the only way to get back is to get back on the same spot at where you came here and the storm should come back next week, but if you miss it then our world's will be doomed for life.

Batman (Dark knight): I just sure hope that the joker won't be it can make things worst in Gotham.

So they got back to Gotham.

Day 2:

In the next morning the justice league needed the batman again, so Batman (Animated) head's back into the watch tower and Bruce Wayne (Dark knight) protect Gotham and stop the joker who broke out a few days ago.

So they talk about batman's (Dark knight) life on the other world.

Barbara Gordon: How can you beat the other batman even if you're the same?

Bruce Wayne (Dark knight): I was trained by ra's al ghul for 7 years, then I betrayed him because I'm not the executioner, he tried to destroy the city later on but I defeated him and I watched him die on the train, so I moved on to find the joker and fight the mob.

Barbara Gordon: What happened to joker? Is he still somewhere?

Bruce Wayne (Dark knight): He hide's well, I keep analyzing to see if I can find his hiding place. But if there's the joker here then I'll help you with this but if there's 2 joker's it's not good.

Tim drake: So what's the joker like in your world?

Bruce Wayne (Dark knight): He does an armed robbery, double homicide, and leave's calling cards. His latest crime is robbing the mob bank.

Alfred: I see that your batsuit have armor.

Bruce Wayne (Dark knight): Well this isn't the 1st batsuit, my other batsuit Is making me carry to much weight so I needed fox to make another suit so I can be faster.

10:00PM

Alfred: Well, Master Wayne you should have help in this world because the criminal's and villains can take you down easily now.

Batman (Dark knight): I usually work alone, but if it comes to having help for other me then I'll get used to them working with me for now.

Robin: Well thank you for the support and understanding with the other you.

Batman (Dark knight): If he needs help in this world, then I'll play this world's way for now.

Batgirl: I'm sorry if you can't get used to it.

Alfred: I'm sure he'll get used for help, if there's one thing that this world's batman need's is help.

Batman (Dark knight): If my world's joker come's here then I'll need your help, I can't let those murdering psychopath's win.

So they drive on the batmobile- (Actually to be fair, he knows how to drive the batmobile that's animated a little bit.) So they head on to the batsignal on top of the police station.

Batgirl: Hello commissioner.

Gordon: Nice to see you guys again, and nice new suit.

Batman (Dark knight): You won't believe about me, but I'm from a different world, another me is on the justice league mission.

Batgirl: Doctor Fate tells him and the other batman that a magical storm summoned him here. And he'll be gone next week so as long as he makes it back to where he came from.

Gordon: Well that's a big surprise, as I was saying: The joker escaped from arkham asylam by a copycat-

Batman (Dark knight): Wait, Copycat? Did he show his face?

Gordon: He did it on purpose; he also looked uglier than the real joker.

Batman (Dark knight): I knew it, the copycat you're talking about is my world's joker, if what you're saying is true then it's not good.

Gordon: So there's 2 joker's now?!

Batman (Dark knight): Looks like it, were they alone?

Gordon: No, and can you tell us about this new joker?

Batman (Dark knight): He wants to spread chaos; his latest crime at my world was robing the mob bank. Did you catch one of the other's?

Gordon: No, but we're searching for them.

Batman (Dark knight): I hope we'll find him because I can't leave him here, he'll die along with me if he's not found.

Gordon: We will do our best to catch him and bring you and him back at your world.

So they left to search for the joker's. We then cut to batman (Animated) and the league showing great concern over the new batman.

Superman: I don't know about him, should he even join the league because of his actions?

Batman (Animated): I know we are the same, but him joining the league won't be a walk in the park.

The flash: Well, I like having another batman on the team but I don't like his voice.

Green lantern: He didn't even have other superheroes like us around. He doesn't know anything about us except for you.

Martian Manhunter: We don't need 2 batman's for the league, he doesn't like help.

Wonder woman: Well he said he will get used to having help when it comes to our batman.

Batman (Animated): Hang on he's calling me. Yes? There is another WHAT!? Oh no. Thanks for the info! (Hangs up) There's another joker on the loose, worse than this joker!

The flash: How worst is this new joker?

Batman (Animated): He spread's chaos even on daytime! If we don't search for him in time we'll lose ourselves!

So the league make's a search to the joker's and boy they should know how they do with their super sense because the joker (Animated) knows superman's power's and weakness.

Day 6:

The search for the joker's is still a complete failure, but they still covered the whole earth but it might not be a wonder that they are hiding into a sewer, or any places from Gotham for that matter. But there was an armed robbery at the bank and one of the workers got shot. (Boy he really like's robbing banks doesn't he? I think it's the animated joker's plan to do that, he need's money so whatever, Next.)

Gordon: The joker's made a robbery here and one of the workers of the bank got shot.

Batman (Animated): Does that sound like the other joker?

Batman (Dark knight): Yes, we need 10 minutes of the scene before your men contaminate it.

So they look for evidence and took it all to analyze it, one of the league member's found where the joker (Animated) was heading, as batman (Dark knight) did the interrogating.

Batman (Dark knight): You wanted to see the other me? Here I am.

Joker (Animated): Boy are you spooky then the other batman, of course I love the other me but he is so cruel that I love him.

Batman (Dark knight): Where's the other joker?

Joker (Animated): are you sure you want to spoil the surprise?

Batman (Dark knight): (Grab's him in the shirt, pulling him up) Where's the other joker?

Joker (Animated): You think that will help stop us from saving the other citizen's?

Batman (Dark knight): Citizen's? Where are they?

Joker (Animated): Oh should I spoil one or two?

So the interrogating just got harder and harder as batman (Dark knight) Throw's him at the table, block the door with the chair, and then punched the joker (Animated)

Batman (Dark knight): WHERE ARE THEY!?

Joker (Animated): Jeez, do you have to be so hard on yourself?!

Batman (Dark knight): (Punches him again) WHERE ARE THEY!?

Gordon: Kick the door!

Joker (Animated): OK! OK! Stop being so hard on yourself! The citizens are at 250 52nd street, and the other me as about to make chaos with the legion of doom right now and here!

Batman (Dark knight): (Throw's him at the floor, opens the door) Call all league members, the chaos is about to begin here! And if you found the joker capture him and bring him to me!

So the chaos start's to begin but the league reached to Gotham in time, the war is about to begin as we see the joker (Dark knight) with Lex luthor.

Joker (Dark knight): Well nice to see you and that other you, I really love to see the likes of you.

Lex luthor: I heard that if you and the other joker don't get back to your home we will all die, but don't worry once you and the league is down my sorcerer's can make the world's stable and come together, but the real reason that he is here is because he is worst then the other joker, so we made the spell to bring him here, but since you're here I guess killing 2 batman's can be fun too.

Joker (Dark knight): Kill him? Why, he is a lot of fun to fight with as long as he's around?

Batman (Dark knight): So, you dragged him and me because of this joker is better than the other joker, I won't let you take over the world and having it die. When's the next storm?

Doctor fate: 5 hour's.

Lex luthor: Oh don't worry, my sorcerer's will make the storm get everything together and once we have the league down and out, everything's mine.

Joker (Dark knight): This town is the 1st we'll take over, because it deserves a better class of criminal and we're gotta give it to them, and then our home.

So the flashback happens to batman (Dark knight), and yes im doing a flashback because we can't ignore those in the dark knight movies.

Thomas Wayne: Bruce, Why do we fall? So we can learn to pick ourselves up.

Superman: Take them down.

So the fight begins and I hope you can imagine what the fight's like cause I can't come up with idea's the fight just go's on until 5 minutes before the whole thing end's and the citizens were saved by batman (Dark knight) and supergirl so don't freak out. So the villain retreat's because their energy and strength can't do anymore and they are getting week, the joker (Dark knight) is down and we then have a goodbye scene.

Doctor fate: You must know, if you get back into your own world, we won't remember what happened. The whole thing will reset and we will go back to where we were.

Batman (Dark knight): Well, I have to admit, having help wasn't bad and It was fun being with you guys but it's time to go back to where we were doing.

Batman (Animated): I really hope you will have help soon after you go back.

Batman (Dark knight): I wouldn't count on it.

Batgirl: Sure you won't.

Batman (Dark knight): Our cities will always show us that it's full of people ready to believe in good. Goodbye.

Superman: Goodbye.

So the dark knight's batman and joker went into the storm and then the whole worlds reset into back to where they were.

So people I hope you can imagine about the action and time, I hope you will give me credit about a crossover of batman TAS and dark knight, we all love the hit series of these 2 show's including the justice league shows.

And Christopher Nolen, I really hope you can make idea's and stuff of what the league and batman from the dark knight is like, I hope we can figure something out with casting including the joker, If you don't know about the justice league and justice league unlimited check it out and have the animation stay the same because it's a crossover of Batman TAS and dark knight. I really hope you love the story and imagine what the action and time is like. I really do, and remember what the email address of mine and I hope we can figure out how to make this story into a movie and I hope you can say yes because I did it to make a bigger hit, if you make a decision talk to me or tell cristylake from facebook to tell me what your decision is. Thank you. And again you have my right's to turn this into a movie.

THE END

The justice league and dark knight is owned by Warner bro's.

1990's: batman TAS

1997 and 98: New batman adventures

2001: Justice League

2004: Justice League unlimited

2005: Batman begins $$$

2008: Dark knight $$$

2012: Dark knight rises $$$

If you ever like to see these series then check it out, if you have seen them before then good for you. If you want to watch the cartoon's then find the site and to watch these cartoon's. Bye people hope you loved the story.


End file.
